civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
James Edward Jouett
|died = |placeofbirth = near Lexington, Kentucky |placeofdeath = Sandy Spring, Maryland |placeofburial= Arlington National Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image = |caption = Jouett (second from left) as a member of the Naval Inspections Board on the USS Trenton in 1886 |nickname = |allegiance = United States of America Union |serviceyears = 1841-1890 |rank = Rear Admiral |branch = United States Navy Union Navy |unit = [[USS Metacomet (1863)|USS Metacomet]] Commanded North Atlantic Squadron 1889 Panama action |battles = American Civil War *Battle of Mobile Bay |awards = }} Rear Admiral James Edward Jouett (7 February 1826 – 30 September 1902), known as "Fighting Jim Jouett of the American Navy", was an officer in the United States Navy during the Mexican-American War and the American Civil War. His father was Matthew Harris Jouett, a notable painter, and his grandfather was Revolutionary War hero Jack Jouett. Biography Born near Lexington, Kentucky, Jouett was appointed Midshipman 10 September 1841. He served on the African coast in ''Decatur'' with Matthew C. Perry and in ''John Adams'' during the Mexican-American War. American Civil War At the beginning of the Civil War, Jouett was captured by Confederates at Pensacola, Florida but was soon paroled. He then joined the blockading forces off Galveston, Texas, distinguishing himself during the night of 7 to 8 November 1861 in the capture and destruction of Confederate schooner ''Royal Yacht'', while serving on [[USS Santee (1855)|USS Santee]]. Jouett later commanded ''Montgomery'' and ''R. R. Cuyler'' on blockading duty and in September 1863 took command of ''Metacomet''. In the Battle of Mobile Bay, 5 August 1864, his ship, the Metacomet, was lashed to Admiral David Farragut's flagship ''Hartford'' as the ships entered the bay. Monitor ''Tecumseh'' was sunk by an underwater "torpedo", but the ships steamed on, inspired by Farragut's famous command: "Damn the torpedoes! Four bells! Captain Drayton go ahead! Jouett full speed!" Metacomet was sent after two Confederate gunboats, and in a short chase Jouett riddled ''Gaines'' and captured ''Selma''. Post-Civil War and last years Jouett had various commands ashore and afloat after the Civil War, taking command of the North Atlantic Squadron in 1884. In 1889 he commanded a naval force which forced the opening of the isthmus of Panama, threatened by insurrection. Shore duty Admiral Jouett was named President of the Board of Inspection and Survey and served from June 1886 - February 1890. Retirement Rear Admiral Jouett retired in 1890. A special act of Congress granted him full pay for the rest of his life as a reward for his brilliant service. He lived most of his remaining years at "The Anchorage," Sandy Spring, Maryland. He was buried at Arlington National Cemetery section 1, site 85A. Honored in ship naming Three ships in the United States Navy have been named [[USS Jouett|USS Jouett]] in his honor. References : Category:1826 births Category:1902 deaths Category:United States Navy admirals Category:United States Navy personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Union Navy officers Category:People from Lexington, Kentucky Category:People of Kentucky in the American Civil War Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery